


Camelot

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has odd dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to issy for the beta!!!!!!! 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt yearning

Arthur woke up with a start and held his side. What a weird dream! In his dream he’d been surrounded by men in chainmail and there was a lot of red fabric, too. And a bloke a bit younger than him had delivered a deadly blow and his side had exploded in pain. 

Brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead, Arthur kicked the blankets away to examine his side. He pulled his t-shirt up, positive that he would be okay, but the dream had felt so realistic that he just had to check. His skin looked as smooth as always but as he ran his fingers over it, he flinched. Why did he feel so sore? 

As he sat up and tried to shake the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He knew had to get back. To Camelot. Oy, where did that thought come from? It was late and he was tired, but his heart was heavy, thinking of a place he’d never been. And yet he’d seen the castle in his dream, had wandered down the long corridors and entered the throne room where a crowd was waiting, just for him. Lots of knights in chainmail and red cloaks with a bright golden dragon in fine embroidery. There had been a dark-skinned beauty in a long dark-red dress smiling widely at him, but he only had eyes for a bloke in a simple linen shirt and a worn leather jacket. 

In his dream, he couldn’t see his face, but Arthur knew that the man meant a whole lot to him. A lot more than anyone else in that room. 

Frowning, Arthur climbed back into bed. He shouldn’t listen to ancient stories that had nothing to do with him. He closed his eyes and hoped to fall back asleep quickly. There was an important math test waiting for him in the morning. Turning onto his side, Arthur tried to get comfortable again and to think of nice things like footie and such.

He didn’t notice that the charm he had put on his nightstand glowed softly in the dark.


End file.
